Lady House
Lady House is a unassuming senator from Housnian Prime, who is secretly a Dark Lord of the Sith. She is also a member of Dark Council. She is played by ABigGlassHouse. Born 46 BBY, House was a unparticular changeling girl born aboard a transport craft enroute to the central hospital on Housnian Prime. Her lineague is vague, however of her 3 brothers all entered the Jedi academy and one is believed to have survived order 66, she was left with a moderate money, to pay for her upbringing when her parents died in 29 and 27 BBY while Lady House attended the republic officer school on Coruscant. In 21 BBY now Captain House was given command of the Republic Venator class Star Destroyer; R.N. Atlas. She would serve as the Ships formal Captain for one year, before given the field promotion of Admiral, and given the mission to assault the separatist aligned outer rim world of Lumen. It was only then that Captain House discovered that the Lumen were not equipped for war, and was relatively undefended. Enraged that the Republic would order the attack, She defied orders and ordered the attack off. However Captain Kell, took command and continued the attack. placing her ships in between the rebellious (or Loyal depending on perspective) Fleet, and the target below, the battle that pursued would destroy 3 Venator class starships. now in undeniable rebellion, Captain House and the 3 Ships under her command, joined with the now, refugee Lumen population, took the fleet out into the dark corners of deep space fleeing the Republic attack force that hunted them. Little is known of the next 10 years, but when Captain house returned, She was embolden with Dark sith secrets, 2 of her 3 Venator class destroyers, and the complete Lumen Civilian fleet. However a third unknown Capital ship was added to the ranks. Her intention was to join Count Dooku and the separatists. However she discovered that not only had the Separatists fallen, but the Republic had also been destroyed. in 10 BBY Lady House dispersed the rebel fleet and, hid the remaining ships. The survivors would become her loyal spies and infiltrators in the years to come. Using her natural abilities as a shape shifter, she would take on her new persona including the name she is currently known as Lady House. She joined the commerce guild and used an unknown fortune to purchase multiple agricultural worlds in the outer Rim. Where she would run her plantations and study her sith powers until, joining the Imperial fleet in 5 BBY. Taking command of clearing out and commanding Chrome Citadel. there she would gain a name for herself as a skilled tactician and able General. However she would never again see battle, as she was charged with the hunting and capturing of Smugglers and Crime rings, until the Empires fracture in 5 ABY Joining the Rebel alliance at the last minute, she found herself excused of war crimes, that many high ranking officers of the Galactic Empire were charged with. She then joined both the world of Business and politics, becoming a senator in the new senate, and selling her Agriculture holdings except for one, which still held the remains of her rebel fleet. Using the capital she invested in Kamino cloning, and a string of Bars and Casinos. With her business partner and fellow sith, and nephew Acolyte Artur. Category:Character Category:Dark